GTA SA VOL 6
' GTA SA VOL 6' is a YouTube Poop made by FlyingKitty, based on the game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and it is the sixth overall in the YTP series. This YTP was released on April 2018. It revolves around the endeavors of Carl Johnson, Smoke Big, Ryder and OG Loc around the fucking shit place of Los Santos. FlyingKitty has confirmed in a reupload of GTA SA VOL 3 that the seventh installment of the YTP series is in development; it was later released on December 10, 2019. Sources Missions used: * Sweet and Kendl * Drive-Thru * Reuniting the Families * Home Coming * Big Smoke * Cleaning the Hood * Robbing Uncle Sam * Cesar Vialpando * The Green Sabre * End of the Line * N.O.E. (Yeah, why not) * High Noon * Tagging Up Turf * Nines and AKs * Misappropriation * Management Issues * Home Invasion * Ryder * Burning Desire * The Beginning * Just Business SpongeBob SquarePants - Squidward screaming, Christmas Who We are Number One Danielle Bregoli - Cash Me Ousside Confused Nick Young One Punch Man Cops - Tough Takedowns Special Edition (You can’t break those cuffs) Tourettes Guy GTA:SA - The Introduction (events prior to the game, found in the OST boxset) The Room (Oh hi, Mark) Transcript Big Smoke: I missed you these 7 months man they gonna be REAL happy to see you. CJ: Oh yeah? Big Smoke: Yeah. Ayy, what's sus y'all? Look who I found hanging around! Big Smoke: '''Ay? Ay? '''AY Big Smoke: You ignored the wrong fat man fool! Sweet: Slow down, Smoke! (BS hits him with his bat) (ear rape) Big Smoke: WASSUP Y'ALL!!!! (CJ's ears get blood) (end of ear rape, test card) CJ: Ayy, she was my n***a, too. Sweet: Eat a dick, n***a! (laugh) Kendl: Man, what the OOF? Sweet: And where the fuck you going, bitch? Kendl: I don't know, man. (Kendl falls into a pit and screams) CJ: Oh shit. AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA Sweet: N***a, what the FUCK is going on? CJ: I lost the will to live, and now I lost my sister. (Kendl screaming) Sweet: What? Apart from your mother being dead? Your sister's buried over there, little people over there... Little Grove Street members: Grove Street OG Sweet: ..my dick's over there, and I'm buried over there! (music) CJ: What the fuck- (test card) Frank Twentypenny: You got a cock over your head, boi. How do you feel bout dat? CJ: (screams) Thanks. (gasps) I fucking shit myself! (Twentypenny puts back the cock head on CJ) Twentypenny: That's disgusting. CJ: I can't breathe! (Frank gets the cock head) You fucking sick- Twentypenny: (MOEH?), you cocksucker! Motherfuckin piece of shit gangbanging cocksucker! (CJ or Frank opens the car door) CJ: Ayy man, take it easy! Twentypenny: It's my job. Right Ed? Eddie: Well, uh, technically, uh, nah. Twentypenny: Huh? HUH? Don't you ever talk about my job! (Frank shoots Eddie) Right, Ed? Eddie: No, Frank, relax! (more gunshots) Twentypenny: Hey, Hernandez, you gotta FUCK all day? Jimmy Hernandez: Yeah, why not? Twentypenny: Nice. (test card) (Eddie bangs CJ on the car hood multiple times) CJ: I can break these cuffs! Eddie: You can't break those cuffs. (CJ becomes raged, Eddie once again bangs him on the car hood) CJ: Man! Twentypenny: What? CJ: I can't believe that n***a Smoke turned upside down! Eddie: SmoOoOoke? Smoke! (CJ becomes raged, Eddie bangs him on the hood for the fifth time) Twentypenny: Man, are you a BUSTA? CJ: Nah. Twentypenny: BullSHIT! Didn't you let Sweet die just because you can't deal with his cock? HUH? Eddie, I can't deal w- Eddie: BREAK YOURSELF! (Eddie threatens to kill CJ, Frank stops him) Frank: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Hernandez: He's a fucking cop, you maniac! Frank: What? (echo of Jimmy's line, CJ becomes a police officer by a cheat) (static, message: I swear I'm not on drugs) Sweet: Fuck it, let’s get beer or something. (All the members go straight) Ryder: Ryder, n***a! (As they go to the car, a Ballas car approaches) Ballas members: FUCK THEM GROVE STREET FOOLS! (explosion) Big Smoke: AW MOTHAFUCKA MY CAR!!! CJ: Nice car, Smoke! (Big Smoke hits him) Big Smoke: Damn! Ryder and Big Smoke: Ballas! (the Ballas car gets ready to do a drive-by shooting) Sweet: We gotta get back to the back, man, it’s too cr- (the car hits Sweet before he can go to the bicycle) (static) Big Smoke: Die, little glass looking cheap piece of Balla shit! (shoots bottle) Big Smoke: Cap yo ass, and yo ass, and yo ass, and yo ass, and yo ass, AND YO ASS, AND YO ASS, AND YO ASS, AND YO ASS (Squidward screams), AND YO ASS, AND YO ASS (Big Smoke stops, sees a Cluckin’ Bell number 9 and begins to swallow it like Kirby) (static) Twentypenny: Nice clean lettuce. (sees Carl) Oh hi, Carl! Been a long dick, huh? CJ: Nah. Twentypenny: Get over here, bitch! CJ: Not today, asshole. Today, we taking a shit. (CJ tries to shoot him, Frank avoids the bullets) What the fuck? Twentypenny: Plot armor, bitch! (CJ drops the gun) Now, I gotta take care of my business. (Frank tries to shit) (explosion) Eddie: What the fuck? Twentypenny: I took a shit! (test card) Eddie: Stop touching my fuckin‘ meat, Tenpenny! (Twentypenny punched him) Twentypenny: How you like that, Pulaski? That give you any idea how gay I am? Carl: Get- (punch) Twentypenny: You too, C O R A L. (static) CJ: Hold up. Let’s creep in, grab the memes, and bounce in. Ryder: Yeah, yeah, I got it! Ninja style! rawr (Ryder is too loud) CJ: SHUT UP! Ryder: Ryder, n***a! (continues to disrupt them, but gets hit by a shoe) Okay, fool! Take your cock and get the fuck inside! CJ: Ease up, man! Damn! (random messages) CJ: Let’s do this! (CJ falls for a trap and screams) Elderly Man: NANI?! Get off my ridge, you Viet Cong bastard! (CJ tries to escape but is shot) Ryder: Damn! CJ, damn! You lookin‘ too skinny. Go get something to eat. CJ: Let’s get up outta here! Ryder: Show them how they drive on the east coast, busta. CJ: I’m on it! (reckless driving) CJ: Damn! Bullshit! (the truck turns upside down) Ah shit! Ryder: You can’t drive for shit! (CJ escapes and the truck explodes) CJ: Nice car, Ryder! (static) Twentypenny: Hey, Donut Carl! Donut CJ: Oh shit. Twentypenny: Come on over here, boi! (static) (CJ goes to Big Smoke’s House, finds a new car) *flashbacks* CJ: Nice car, Smoke! Big Smoke: My car! *end of flashbacks* (knocking intensifies) Big Smoke: Ay, Sis Jej! CJ! Ayy, i’m over here! (stops for a sec, but continues to knock) Homie, listen to me! I’m behind you, FOOL! (CJ knocks harder) I just fixed that door! (CJ knocks even harder) Don’t make this personal! (CJ continues to knock) Man, fuck this shit. (CJ gets hit by Big Smoke’s car, his eyes glow) CJ: Nice new car, Smoke! (explosion) (end of YTP)Category:Youtube Poops